My Opposite
by Dusk Sailing
Summary: After all the sins i lavished in she finally punished me...the goddess locked me away in this world of darkness... and this is the story of my redemption into the light
1. The Forgiven

Okay I'm really sorry about the wait for my next story I will try and update more often since ive finally finished my exams now and I only have 4 days till ive officially left high school…Anyway I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you appreciate the Zelda terms as much as I did while playing skyward sword .

Enjoy!

I watched the world from the shadows …from the only place I belong.

I looked at the dull damp depths of the cell around me..Oh wait did I say cell I meant room…. Silly me…Honestly though what's the difference if I cant leave this forsaken place.

I watch the trees sway and pose in the goddesses breath, their leaves diving from the branches to simply laze in the winds flow; the small feathered creatures that glide and swoop between the leaping leaves and pouncing petals that come in shades of pale pink, ocean blue and a yellow brighter than my eyes had ever known.

Again I skimmed my ivory clad fingertips across the cloudy glass and relished in the scene that appeared before me, my eyes absorbed the golden ocean of swirling sand and my ears delighted in the territorial cry's of the hrok with its crimson *wattle perching precariously on a rather spindly looking tree, ravished of all its moisture.

I glided across the glass faster this time, another scene imprinted itself upon my onyx irises, one of true beauty, sapphire lakes, aquamarine rivers and waterfalls of the purest diamond all flowing as freely as time itself..that not even my master or that damned goddess could control. My mouth longed to savour that sweet air, it would be fragrant, free and fresh, all thanks to the botanic harmony that flourished around this bringer of all life.

These were all the things my heart longed for...I hadn't tasted air that good for over a thousand years, when I was still with my dark lord..The one I had belonged to from the very start, I felt envy well in my chest …why couldn't I have what the others take for granted. WHY COULD'NT I ENJOY IT TOO! My gloved hand hit the small black marble table poised beside me harder than I realised; the dark marble crumbled beneath my anger-fuelled fist

I felt my anger start to rise and ripped my hand across the glass again wishing to see more of what was denied to me by that infernal goddess...What I saw before me was a smouldering landscape with lava eating its way through the land like a river ravenous for new floodplains and meanders, and in the centre of this fire licked landscape stood that victorious volcano proudly puffing layers of sulphur soaked smoke into the humid air which swirled and billowed blissfully in that golden sunlight.

I ripped my glove off, my nails scaring the glass that held me.

That bloody bitch, tormenting Me of all people!

What gave her the right to do this to me!

To give me this Hell, hadn't I learnt my Bloody Lesson Already!

I felt my knees collide with the solid ground beneath me, warm tears of frustration, anger and sorrow rolled down my pale cheeks like fresh rain dripping off a petal.

I looked up at the glass wall that'd imprisoned me for so long and something inside me snapped….i didn't feel angry anymore or sad or hurt I felt like I understood the reasoning the goddess had behind doing this to me…she wanted me to repent ,repent for the sins id lavished in daily…and this was the only way id learn my lesson.

Bracing my hand against the floor I slowly rose to a standing stance in front of the now scared glass, placing my hands on the marred surface I closed my eyes and whispered 7 simple words

"I'm sorry for what I have done"

It pulsed…the glass pulsed beneath my fingers, a faint fluttering feeling one that warmed my heart, with every beat heat radiated throughout my body and golden light illuminated my heart, my body and my soul…it was my time

My time to leave this forsaken place a time to be free and with that thought

I dreamt of one simple place

A place in the heavens.

*wattle: a wattle is the part of the throat on a bird just below there beak base.

Hmm I thank you for reading my fanfiction and I hope you'll be kind enough to leave me a review…this is my prized piece

I wrote it after falling in love with skyward sword and I hope you can love this story too =]

So until next time I wish you all good luck


	2. The Haunted

Ah I'm so sorry for the wait…life's been hectic so I got rather behind schedule

Anyway this is the chapter you all meet our other main character!

I hope you don't mind too much ~you'll get to see Ghirahim next chapter don't worry~

Darkness devoured me whole, every pore, every cell, every thought, every gasping breath, every wish and every night with inescapable terror…It was consuming me.

Inch by inch.

It's the end-I can taste it's rancid flesh, I can hear its searing screams, I can smell the damp decay. I can see it eating me alive, and I can even feel its tongue lathing my skin.

The world flickers to one of darkness….

Screams stretch my throat, a sanity-stripping blend of agony, sorrow and a handful of hopelessness.

The cruel concoction catching every inch of my attention releases me from the darkness like a bird from a cage.

I look down at my blanket, now torn to shred; another fatality of my nightmares.

Fear flooded my mind; it drowned my hope and asphyxiated my sanity….

Four nightmares. Four nights

Each time worse than the previous…I cant do this anymore- The wall protecting me from the invading darkness was crumbling-The constant barrage was antagonising.

I feel my hands cover my face, letting them silence the torrential tears, the streams of sobs and the shaking tsunami.

I stay curled up not even contemplating leaving this spoiled sanctum,

Even as the sweat saturated pajamas stick to my skin and chafe.

. An hour passes and finally my shakes have subsided; only then do I dare to walk to my mirror…unsteady steps on unstable legs, the perfect combination.

The mirror told the blunt truth….my shadows gave a new meaning to panda eyes…my pupils dilated and wild, the whites bloodshot and sore as well

I don't even know if there's a point to examine the rest ,I've already seen the red riverbanks…no longer filled with tears. the broken skin of my lips where my teeth have torn it to shreds to hold the rest of me together…

A knock on the door pulls my attention from the mirror, the soft tap tap tap followed by a rather shy sounding uhmm.

After a few minutes the tapping continues with the same soothing rhythm, I take a deep breath before letting my unstable legs lead the way.

My hand grips the brass doorknob; with a slight twist of my wrist and a soft 'chink' the door slides open just an inch.

I hear a stuttered breath before the person knocking finally speaks..

'Link …are you okay….i umm heard your screaming'

I could hear the concern in his voice, so thick that it clogged up my ears and rang alarm bells through my mind.

I can't keep my dark secret hidden under the carpet for much longer... But... My fears and thoughts did little to encourage me to utter a reply..

'I'm f..fine fledge'

I almost curse myself as I hear my voice crack

'Link.. Please don't lie…'

With shaking hands, I stiffly pull the door as much as I dared, the smallest margin possible to be heard properly.

'Fledge…it was just a nightmare..I'm fine'

I feel his body weight collide against the door almost trying to push a whole in my defence's….after fledge realises the door 's not going to move I feel his sadness drag him to his behind

'thud'

Soon after followed the rustle of his sleeves as his arms encircled his knee's .. a sign of comfort and protection..

it felt like a warning, like he was telling me he wouldn't go anywhere until id come clean…

I took a deep breath before plunging the knife deep into me.

My guts spilled out across the floor every inch of the blood coated intestines, every nook and cranny revealed to poor fledge … every small detail about the nightmares…was revealed to him.

With each detail of the four nightmares, I'd experience over the past four nights.

I felt the knife stirring within me, I felt my insides knot and my stomach heave…I so badly wanted to tear the knife from my lower torso. but I couldn't..

Every gasp and sniffle echoed though the slither of space that demanded upon opening a portal between my world and his. Despite the safety of my door, it gave me little comfort… My eyes welled with tears as I listened to soft sobbing sing to my ears. I finished the incision.

The sad symphony stopped

A very faint voice snuck through the portal to my side

'Link…I'm here if you need me….o..okay'

I feel my heart flutter at the obvious compassion, a beautiful flash of lightness that cleared a portion of the darkness that resided there.

'I know fledge'

I opened the door wide

Fledge was almost curled up into a ball, his face as red and sore as mine is yet again, I feel my face lift up in a soft smile as he stands up on obviously numb legs

'..l..Link'

Before another word can be spoken I wrap my arms around his chest in a soft embrace before whispering a soft thank you to him and releasing him from my hold

I watch his face glow at the affection I just bestowed upon him ,before sweetly saying a short and courteous 'See you later' before closing the wooden portal between our worlds.

As the door sealed shut, my room was the site of horrors unimaginable now seemed one of a golden glow and a homely hue.

Walking on the legs now full of reassurance, I made it to the wardrobe with ease.

Opening the hand caved wardrobe doors ,I let my fingers run along the banks, dips and meanders left by a delicate handed craftsman with such beautiful precision

I felt a pinch of pride in my chest, as I looked upon my own works of elegance…my rather rough but slowly improving carvings of the elusive birds id only seen in books, of old.

I knew how it felt to control the outcome, the amount of effort and patience it took to create true art.

I remembered the way my hands ghosted over the small lump of wood, mapping every rough edge and every silken curve; I remembered how the chisel was only a elongated part of my soul, doing my bidding as I commanded.

I remembered the joy that consumed me as the chisel brought to life my visions, Ancient birds full of grace and finesse.

I smiled softly as I brought my gaze back to the task at hand.

Within a few minutes I'd found the uniform id been looking for, each piece neatly folded and clean.

Stripping off the sweat-saturated uniform with slight difficulty, I took to my first task of the day.

Getting dressed.

Placing the pile of crease-less clothes onto the ruffled bed, I started with the most logical step.

The undergarments

Bending my leg one at a time I slipped on the thin cream coloured cotton shorts, that clung to my hips

Next I repeated the odd stepping motion and slipped on the 'so called' trousers…. more like leggings, especially with how they 'cling'.

Next came the heaviest item of my uniform.

The chain mail

It was a chain mail dress almost on me…drowning out my figure and reaching to just above my knee's

The next body-choking piece was my first tunic a lovely ivory shade with a rather annoying collar

It covers all the way to my waist in length and billowed out to my wrist, the idyllic secret about it was the little hoop that clung to my thumb

A obvious device to keep me looking spic and span, of course.

The second tunic was moss like in colour and it hide a large portion of me as well

From above the elbow to a smidgen below my bum.

Well at least it keeps me warm

I sighed as I look at the four remaining items I have to put on, I still don't understand why it needs to be so intricate

It's just a uniform.

A sock like cap smothers my locks of sunshine, with its obnoxious matching moss like tone.

Second to last piece was the leather fingerless gloves with an attached metal forearm and underarm plate, for how heavy it made your arms feel, it was rather comfortable.

I quickly leaned down to slip on the woolly socks; I always choose to wear in winter.

Before the final piece of uniform came

My leather boots, well worn of course!

Luckily there comfort made up for the slightly scuffed appearance .

Only now with a few of my locks covering my eyes and my uniform looking pristine did I open the wooden portal to the world around mine.

With a deep breath I stepped out for the first time in days looking like I hadn't been though hell.

Ha ha appearance's can be deceiving but I'd rather not worry my fellow knights, with a soft smile on my features I let my feet carry me to the giant wooden doors.

With one strong pull the doors swung open revealing a blinding brightness and a scent of fresh innocence, the smell of a new dawn…

Well I'm ever so sorry for the delays my dearest readers and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and just think Ghirahim will be here and waiting with my next update ~please review with your lovely opinions and I shall update soon I hope~

~Definitely by Christmas~


	3. The Freedom

Well as I promised my masterpiece of a 3rd chapter is up on Christmas day~

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review with your feelings on its content

I'm very sorry for the slow updating but I am trying my best

I heard the wind whistle sharply past my ear, before I felt it's cutting chill; it crawled over every curve, every crevice and every contour of my ashy skin, just like those curious little creatures that you watched from afar.

You watch as they grasped their surroundings, you watch to see what their first steps would be like.

Well these are my first steps and how glorious these steps are just can't be explained.

Opening my eyes was a skill I'd yet to truly master but with the pink hue hanging across my eyelids I was enticed that now was the time to see the world id missed out on for so long.

Within a few fleeting attempts an elegant flutter finally emerged from my eyelids.

The moonlight was beautifully blissful and yet blinding at the same time, it made the floating island around me glisten under its seemingly perpetual light. But even I knew that daylight would soon come and wash away this perpetual night.

The beauty around me was lost, as I took in my situation.

The bustling breeze pushed me into the heart of this ever changing terrain, every gush and every pulse sent me soaring, my direction no longer determinable.

Alarms went off in my mind as my path smoothed out; all I could see in front of me was a minefield, one where a single wrong move could cost me... my life.

My life started flashing before my eyes as rocky outcrops past my face with only inches to spare.

The darkness shrouded my vision, every memory flashed liked a sequence of my life's torture...the pain as my master beat me into docile submission as his tool…a simple weapon to be used until it broke...the one thing id grow used to being ripped away from me…the loneliness that erased everything…every single emotion...

After watching my life flash before my eyes I realised one thing, that no matter how many mines I hit, I would come out of this final challenge alive.

The chance to finally live was one I wasn't ready to give up.

The tears running down my cheek blurred my vision, only the sound of my screaming alerted me too what had happened.

That's when I felt the throbbing, burning ache…my leg….

I turned my head all I could, that's when I saw the blood cascading down my leg, the sheer amount enough to make me feel lightheaded… I caught sight of the edges of my wound, a bloody gash, ripped skin and the pure ivory of bone…

I finally smelt my blood, thick and irony it all smelled so close, too close, the metallic incense of my life was overpowering, my stomach curdled and rolled and not even the crisp dew coated Camillas or the saturated soil could ease this scent of impending doom.

Realisation hit my like a ton of bricks, I'd hit a mine and id hit one at full speed, no wonder the damage was so great.

With the wind behind my body I was propelled towards the largest island of all but only now did I realise how soon id be landing.

The moment the scent of blood changed to one of earth, rich and fresh was when fear finally struck me…it all smelt so close, too close but I didn't have enough time to even consider bracing myself as my back collided with the frozen ground and my vision faded to black...effective leaving me…..

The last thing I felt aside from the excruciating pain that lapped at my leg was a sweltering yet slim hand pressed to my calf accompanied by the words 'it'll be alright' in a honey like voice, all sweet and slick…

Link's Pov~

Finding an almost unconscious heavily bleeding man was certainly one of the last things I suspected I'd find on my patrol around Skyloft. On leaving the academy this dark evening I'd expected to find snowmen and hidden patches of ice that even I couldn't stay standing up on, I expected to find red fingered children who's been playing in the cold just that much too long and even little Mia the headmasters bundle of fluff buried under piles of fallen snow.

Little did I know that my trip around skyloft would bring me to find this beautiful stranger.

The trip back from the stranger's crash site was difficult considering id found him only mere inches away from the edge; the odd thing about it all was the blood that trailed from his leg, it seemed to just suddenly appear.

How could snow go from pure white to blood splattered in millimetres?... it all looked like he'd crashed into the earth…I shook the thought away that was just impossible.

I carefully kneeled down by his side, my leather boots sinking into the crimson snow before leaning over his.

I lifted the shredded fabric away from the area most of the blood seemed to be residing from...and beneath wasn't a pretty sight, the gash coupled with the blood loss… I had to hurry .I pressed my palm against his leg and mumbled a few reassuring words before I got to work.

I had to find a pulse a reassurance that this man was actually alive so I pressed my fingers to the pale neck before me, my searching fingers found their goal, the jugular and there I felt the pulse id been searching for it was weak and fleeting but it was there and that's all the mattered right now.

Gently I slid my arms beneath his back not wanting to aggravate the damage I'm sure was there as that amount of blood can't come from a single wound.

After repositioning myself on one knee I brought the man to rest on my knee for a moment before I stood up. I readjusted my left arm to rest beneath his knees and my right arm to support his frozen back and with solid sturdy strides I started the long trip back to the academy dorms and to my medical kit.

Walking across the thin path was more nerve racking than usual, the darkness combined with the ice field beneath my weighed down feet left adrenaline coursing through my already throbbing veins and worry pulsing through my mind. The stone pillar's that cut through the normally flowing river caused me more difficult than I'd like to admit. Having to keep my grip on the shivering body in my arms and onto the ice covered pillars is like trying to balance a book on your head while on a trampoline…it's almost impossible but it seems the goddess was smiling on me in this perpetual night as I manage the task without dropping myself or this poor man to the ice surrounding us.

As I dismounted the final icy pillar I hit the ground running, my patience wearing thin… I didn't have the time to worry about ice anymore I only had the time to worry about keeping his heart beating and his body warm.

I ran a beeline from the pillars past Kukiel's house and un-grasped my hands from the man's side before letting my fingers catch the frozen edge of the bird statue that perched at the corner of the plaza. I cornered almost gracefully my feet sliding like they were skates across this icy plain before I let my fingers slip from the frozen statue and around the man you needed my help, my feet set off running yet again, It felt like I soared past the bazaar and skipped down the steps. When I finally reached the academy's gate the moment couldn't come fast enough as my muscles made me aware of the fatigue they were feeling. With a bold smile and a strong grasp I pushed through the gates and made a final dash to the doors I knew as home, to the doors he would know as home…

To Be Continued ~

Well I have the next chapter completely planned out but well you'll all have to wait and see won't you~

Will Ghirahim have survived his dangerous traverse through the sky and will Link have the strength to let this stranger know his secrets ~ stay tuned to find out~


	4. The stripping

The academy doors crashed wide as I exerted my broad shoulders forward. A spider web of cracks flittered across the painted distorting the already marred surface.

Blood seeped through my fingers as I gripped onto the body beneath me, my grip tight enough to tell it could barely breathe, whether that be from my force or the intense pain he was under I did not know.

My arms continued to cradle his waist and thighs, my chest supporting the lax head that sported an expression only an angel could wear while facing death's door.

Tears trailed down my face upon this thought.

Time seemed sleepy, struggling to rouse its head in these dire times.

It made me think time itself was saying this is his time, my stomach clenched and a scream of help rouse in my throat, but fear constricted it.

It writhed and begged and cried to be released but no such mercy was given.

So I finished the almost impossible run to my room even with time drowsily lapping at our worlds edges.

Again a door felt the force of my shoulder as it flattened against the wall, the same spider web's crawled along the cream surface leaving another mark of humanity's rage to be seen by all.

I stepped inside the room my nightmares roamed while in, ignoring the sudden sickening feeling that coiled in my gut in favour of the young pale man that was dancing with death.

The sight of my bed brought a sense satisfaction that waltzed hand on hand with relief as my muscles finally alerted me to their tiredness.

Sadly tiredness wasn't the only thing I felt, I felt the unforgiving throbbing that pulsed with my heartbeat through every cell, every fibre and every muscle of my over exerted form.

As my knees finally collided with the bed's edge that id gazed upon what felt like eons ago, I finally allowed my body to release the shuddering male in my grasp onto the messy creases of my strewn bed.

I gazed upon the shuddering form and the blood that was slowly navigating the twisted ivory roads of my crumpled sheets.

My mind was conflicted, before me was a living breathing human, just like me.

One I knew I had to save but to do that I had to strip this being.

I had to strip a spandex suit... a spandex frickin suit off a well-toned yet lithe male….

My face flushed red as my brain finally raised awareness to the skimpy clothing that formed almost a second skin to the body beneath me.

It's just another man's body I shouldn't be this nervous I thought angrily to myself.

And with that thought I steeled my nerves.

I let my knees press firmly into the carpet and my arms outstretched in front of my body, I gripped the sides of the torn piece of spandex that ran the length of his right calf and pulled.

Seams shear and latex splits as I lose my patience with the thin material and let good ol brute force free.

I inspect my handiwork and see the pale smooth curve of a hip bone beneath the skin…Wait hip bone.

My face blushes beet red as I realise that the spandex was a second skin…

My brain sets aflame and the sudden twitch of arousal makes me more embarrassed than ive ever been.

There's no way I should find a man lacking undergarments arousing…

But still I did… that pale valley of hip bones, smooth skin and that slightly risen bulge between those slim athletic legs called out to me.

And my body sang back, a slowly rising harmony of body temperature, heart rate and obviously 'that' part of me.

Trying to ignore my body's natural reactions to this beautiful…'earthly' being, I slowly started to focus on the task at hand.

Deciding to indulge my sudden dirty desire I concluded that the clothes had to go.

And the best way to do this was go wild like any true man could.

With my patience wearing thin, I let my hands grasp the cumbering material that coated every inch of his left calf and with a simple combination of my arms extending in the manner and motion of a birds fluttering wing plus some underlying force, the material quickly feathered like a piece of wearing material, thread by thread coming undone in my grasping hands. Time seemed to slow and the material feathering wasn't running along his leg fast enough for my taste, but I let my eyes indulge in the skin, slowly revealing its silky self to my absorbing gaze.

My mind lapped at the sight of a single hair peeking out of that ripped material, legs exposed and bowed, groin only inches from showing and torso lightly rising. It looked like pure debauchery on a silver platter; I should just sell my soul to the devil now since I'm going to hell anyway.

I grinned at the path of destruction id created, the expanse of both pale lean calf and thighs with the wonderful joining point being the only thing yet to be seen, I wished I had a reason other than my own lust to rip that small piece away but I knew if I ripped it, it would be out of my own selfishness and on that final through I gingerly rolled the man onto his chest.

I surveyed the wound that ran along his right calf, even with the dirt in the wound blocking most of my sight I knew it was bad, with this in mind I quickly gathered a handful of my old towels, bandages, a needle and surgical thread, a large empty bucket and of course a bowl filled with warm water and a sponge.

I place the equipment on the woodcarving bench next to me and start to soak the sponge in the hot water when I remember the spare bottle of health potion I keep in my draw; I retrieve the bottle from the bedside table's draw.

I grabbed the sponge and got to work knowing that it'd be a while before he was out of the woods.

I apologise for the amount of time it took me to put this up but well ive been doing an ever increasing amount of coursework since easter and ever spare moment ive had recently ive used to sleep.


End file.
